Bittersweet
by equinox-hu
Summary: It's a story about a Purple Goddess and the Knight in Shining Armour.Things start better as it could be dreamt.But our little Knight has certain things against having a girlfriend...It brakes her heart.But it's Trance!She won't give up.But Harper turns ou
1. Perfect

Bittersweet 

Chapter 1 - Perfect

----

It's a story about a Purple Goddess and the Knight in Shining Armour. Things start better as it could be dreamt. But our little Knight has certain things against having a girlfriend... It brakes her heart. But it's Trance!!! She won't give up. But Harper turns out to be more determined about his decision then anything else before. He tries everything to persuade her that he's not the One for her. Will he succeed? What can her love survive? Is it really worth?

Mostly Trance POV.

---

A/N: My English is not perfect, sorry for the mistakes. /Please send a mail if you want me to correct something!/

---

'I love him. I've never felt something so strong like this before. This time I'm sure what I want. I need him...

I used to watch him from far. I saw something special in his eyes. But he and me together... This weird thought never came to my mind...never before that night...'

She shivered at the thought. It happened 5 month before but the memories came back to her like it had happened yesterday.

'There was some kind of official party. I was to get rid of a bunch of boring males for about 2 hours. Then he passed me.

"Hi" It was all he said. He didn't even stop next to me. He wasn't dressed like he was having a party. He wore bright shorts, a T-shirt and slippers. He wasn't holding a Sparky, which surpised me, this time it was a beer in his hands.

"Hey, wait for me!!!" I yelled. " Excuse me..." And I rushed after him. After a safe distance I whispered to him "Thanks for saving my life." He just smirked.

"Do you like the party?"

"I've just come down to look around what's going on here....The music is awful."

"Yes" I agreed. "And the people are boring as well."

"Which do you prefer: wine or beer?"

"Beer, of course."

"Good. Would you like one? There're more in my fridge. Let's escape from here!"

I was sure that Dylan would be very angry with us. I don't know why I followed him though ...

I had been in his quarters before but I knew this time it was something else. I never had time to look around before.

Before I sat down I had to sweep the clothes away from his bed. It could be seen that either he loved chaos or he was really lazy. Maybe both...

We talked, drank and laughed during the whole night.

I met his tortoise. It was made of plush. He got it from his mum and could never sleep without it.

He charmed me. Every new thing I learned about him... I wanted to tell him: I've always known you, I understand you, I'm the same.

I didn't.

He would have never believed me. He just saw a little silly girl. A silly girl, with whom he could play... Now I know it but that might I saw everything in an other way. In my silly purple way...

That night I only saw that he's perfect. Perfect for me...

He's style, the way he saw the life, his sense of humour, his genius for technical things, his music, the passion he talked about things he loved...

He made me feel good. I really enjoyed the night...

He held my hand and studied it. He liked the purple color of my skin. I liked the way he touched me. I felt that he admire me. He didn't say much but I felt.

I was happy that he didn't ask about my life. Instead he spoke. Yes, maybe he's a bit selfish I thought but it's better then I would have had to get things out of him.

He told me about his life. I just listened to him like he had been telling fairy tales. He revealed things that a few people might know. Even Beka don't know about his dreams I think...

Then we realised that we had spent the last few hours chatting. We should have gone back. Our friends must have been missing us...

We stood up. He stood behind me and embraced me. It caught me out of guard. I froze. I just couldn't move. I didn't want him to let me go. It was so good and peaceful there. It was strange to fell him. It was like a dream. I could hardly believe that it was just coming true...

Then we strarted to move. One leg and then the other... It was so funny. Everything about him was so funny, so amusing.

We stepped nearly 10 then I felt him kissing my cheek softly. I couldn't hold back myself. I turned towards him and we ended up kissing. This passion.... I will never forget him.'

----

TBC- If You are interested in...

In the next chapter(s): The Sun can't be always shining...there are Clouds to come!


	2. Hopes

Bittersweet 

Chapter 2- Hopes

----

Help me please! I didn't find the right expression in my dictionaries. What do people say to girls who are waiting for the boys to come and sprinkle them with water or parfumes? /I hope you know about this Eastern custom I'm talking about./ 'Lot's of sprinklers!' was my guess. So please correct it if you can! My email is: edi.szokec2.hu

Thanks for the reviews. They help me not to stop writing!!!

----

I slept alone that night though I wanted Harper to stay with me. I said nothing to him about it. I was afraid to tell him about my wishes. I was afraid he would say no.

We stopped kissing due to someone passing by us. Long after he left we still just stood there on the corridor staring before us. Both waiting for the other to move or talk. Neither of us did. Cold minutes passed. I knew it was me who had to brake the silence. "Good night!" I said to him. "Merry Christmas." He answered me in a monoton voice. First I didn't understand what he wanted to say with it. Then it came to my mind that it must have been some kind of joke. I smirked.

'Say anything, please. Just say. All you need is to ask.' He didn't hear what I was thinking...what a pity!

He turned and went in the direction of his quarters. "Lot's of spriklers!" He turned back. "What?" I sensed that he was deep in his thoughts. "Lot's of sprinklers!" I repeated. He smirked.

I knew it wasn't what he expected me to say.

I knew it wasn't what I should have said.

I just watched as he disappeard. I pondered over the thought to run after him. But then I changed my mind. I went to my quarters, too.

My heart was in flames and broke in the same time. I felt him. It was strange despite the fact that there had been others before him in my life. I'd never felt something like this before.

My bed was so empty. I'd never seen it so empty before. I couldn't think of anything else but him. The hopes of tomorrow helped me to sleep. I dreamt the whole night. I dreamt of the perfect future which was waiting for me. Or at least I thought so…

The next day I had a day off. So did Harper.

I woke up late in the morning. I just laid there and relived the sweet moments of the last day thousand times.

I was very nervous, no not nervous, not exactly… excited is the right word I think. I listened to every noise that came in from the corridor. 'He comes. It's him.'

But it was just my mind that played with me every time. The corridor was empty, everyone was sleeping or having a nap.

'Why isn't he here? He must have woken up by now. He should have come here...'

I barely left my quarters during the whole day. I wanted to see him. But I was afraid. 'It's he who has to take the next step.' When I went out, I kept clear of the routes he might have used.

I didn't see him that day. But after that we had to meet. We had some work to do...he and me together...with Beka and Dylan.

'I'M MEETING HIM TODAY!' I woke with the thought next morning. I was curious how we would get on with eachother. I played the big moment in my mind different ways: How he would approach me… How he would kiss me. How I would kiss him...

I knew I had to be really beautiful. Though I didn't want to look like very unordinary. I put up some make up, get on my favourite clothes and left my quarters. I wanted to be there in time. Or a bit before that. Maybe he would think the same way...

This time I chose the way he most likely would approach the room. Sadly I didn't see him on the way.

I entered the room. He was not there, yet. Beka was missing, too. Dylan was reading a flexi. As I entered he turned towards me and started explaining something. I tried to focus on what he said but I barely managed.

All my senses were focusod on the door.

Then Beka arrived. Alone.

Still no Harper.

It rushed through my mind that he might not come.

But he came. He arrived just in time.

I was taking back my breath as he approached me.

"Hello." It was all he said. He passed me and sit down. He acted like usuall. Nothing changed in his behavior to me. If...yes, maybe he was even colder.

He kept most of his witty comments to himself.

He spoke more with Beka then with me.

'OK. He wants it to stay our sekret. It doesn't matter.' I thought. 'I'll speak with him later.'

But when we had the opportunity to talk he didn't seem like he'd wanted to say anything. He avoided even the eyecontact with me.

Despite his behavior my hopes were not fading away.

He acted very strangely. That was true. I needed to find out why.

God, I still don't know him. Noone does, I think. I would give everything to know what he really thinks. And they say that girls are complicated!!!


End file.
